Jedi Unite
by StoneCliff
Summary: Set in an alternate universe in which the Jedi found out of order 66 before being killed, now they must ban together to stop the Empire
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This is an alternate Universe. _

Jedi Knight Mikar Na-heel was getting worried. Master Obi-Wan was supposed to meet him here an hour ago. Five years ago, when the clones went rouge, he thought that they might have a chance. If they hadn't found out about Order 66 a few days before it had been put into action, they would have been slaughtered. A Calamarian like himself should not worry, but he always did. There was a solid knock on the door. Ah good, Thought the Jedi, Obi-Wan here. It was only too late that he realized that the door was being knocked down. With another heavy blow, the door was thrown into the opposite wall. Mikar reached for his lightsaber, but it was to late. Vader had already caught him in a Force choke.

"Skywalker!" Yelled Na-heel. "We should have killed you on Mustafar!" The figure in the black robes chuckled.

"My name is Vader and yes, you should have."

(_One year earlier_)

Vader's ship landed on Mustafar after word of a rebellion base had come to his attention. Three clones accompanied him (recently, citizens had began to call them 'storm troopers'). He looked down onto a river of lava. He could almost sense a jedi, but it was actively trying to hide. He felt his face, a single scar led down it after a particularly bad fight with a Jedi. He shook himself out of thought. His party had disappeared. Three lightsabers shot out of the darkness. "What is this!" He shouted.

"It's a trap." Responded Obi-Wan. He lunged at Vader, his sword over his head, who rolled away. "Anakin! You were meant to save us, not to tear us apart!" Mikar tried to stab Vader, but he nimbly dodged.

"I'm doing this for the good of the universe! I am meant to balance the Force! There's two Sith! There's hundreds of Jedi!" Vader pushed away the third Jedi, sending her into a rock. He forced choked Mikar while blocking Obi-Wan's attack with his saber. He released Mikar and force pushed his old master into the lava. Mikar, out of anger, cut off Vader's robotic hand and grabbed the Master, but not before half of Obi-Wan was burned. Two blasts from an Imperial ship were aimed at Mikar. Bizar Onzal, a Gungan Jedi and the third member of this group, leaped in front of the blasts and deflected them.

Vader jumped onto the transport.

"Sir, should we go after them?" asked the pilot.

"No… I'm in need of a mechanic."

_Now_

Mikar could not breathe. His throat began to collapse. "Now" Said Vader, walking slightly closer towards him "tell me where the main rebel base is."

"N-never…"responded Mikar, spitting on Vader. His grip tightened.

"Tell me now!" commanded Vader, slamming him again into the wall. Mikar, passing out, says one more thing.

"You were the best….the best of us."

"Take him away." Said Vader, to clones dragging Mikar into their ship.


	2. Chapter 2

_(I may use Obi or Wan instead of Obi-wan, just to give it a little mixing up)_

_Several days earlier_

"We need to find it!" Commanded Master Windu.

"We will. I know where it is." Obi-wan responded. The years had not been kind to the jedi. A large scar covered half his face. His arm and leg were now robotic His hair, although he was by no means an old man, had turned gray. "Now we just need to get to it. It's on the moon of Kilbara, a planet controlled by the clone army.

"We'll need to send a full invasion force, just to get close." Said General Hawkin, although not a jedi, he lead his security teams and united gangs to force the clones off Coruscant. Both sides of this war saw the others as rebels, leading to every planet becoming even more valuable.

"No, I don't think that's necessary. I'll just need some funds, and I'll be able to get there easily." Responded Obi-Wan. Windu understood what Obi-Wan's look meant. He had a plan.

A lone figure stood next to an old YT-1300. His face didn't change expression once Obi-Wan. "Who are you friends with?" Asked the figure.

"The Republic Group."

"Sorry, Master Jedi, but I have to ask everyone. Now, what can I do you for?"

"I need to use the Falcon." Responded Obi-Wan, pointing to the ship.

"You got the credits?"

"We both know the answer to that. Now, give me the starter."

Obi-wan arrived unscratched, the Falcon flew like a dream. 'Now I just need to find the temple' he thought. This, however, was no trouble, as he instantly sensed a great power from the moon. 'Well, that settles that.' Storm troopers surrounded the base, but were

Another jedi stood outside, waiting for Wan's arrival. In his hand, a green lightsaber was already drawn. "Livonsin, I presume."

"The one and only, master jedi." He said, bowing. "Who's this?." He asked, pointing to the stranger.

"Hidon. At least to you. Look, I'm only here to watch my ship."

"Very well, now listen, there's a great evil in that temple."

"I sense it to. And there's only three people who could have this much evil, one is dead, one is on the other side of the galaxy, and the last is his apprentice, Malum Filius.


End file.
